


Best Costume Design

by Esselle



Series: Meta AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Costumes, Fluff and Humor, Hollywood, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Meta, Movie Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: Hinata has worn risque costumes before.But.This toga thing they've got him in for the majority of the new film?Reallysomething.--A tale of two distracting costumes.





	Best Costume Design

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Costumes! 
> 
> For my final trick, I'll bring the movie star boys back for 2018! I had so much fun writing this one ^^
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!!!!!

Dating an A-list actor as another A-list actor brings with it some problems.

If Hinata had thought the paparazzi were in his and Kageyama's faces before, that was nothing compared to now. Pictures of the two of them seem to turn up in the papers no matter where they go, whether it's on vacation, out to dinner, on a walk with their dog… The frenzy surrounding them is nearly tangible, but Hinata supposes it's only natural, after so many years of speculation. A lot of fans seem to think they've been together much longer than the surprise at the Oscars, but he feels they ought to know better than that. If they really are true fans, then they'd know that #kagehina really are too stupid to have figured anything out any earlier than they claim.

The first movie they work on together after they start dating is _Heart of the Jungle._ And even with the increased media circus, the thought still makes Hinata feel hopelessly buoyant, not least because he'd been really worried that they might stop being hired to work on the same projects as often due to studio concerns about professionalism. But apparently, their marketability has only shot up after The Announcement, and so it isn't long after the much lauded (and tweeted and gif-ed and memed) award ceremony that they're getting called up for a potential new project, a huge reboot of a familiar franchise.

"Tarzan, but gay," Kageyama had called it after their first initial pitch meeting with the director and he's basically spot on. He's always been a little leery of reboots given their bad reputation and the ease with which things can go wrong. As it is, it's a passion project and the concept is a bit weird, and more than a little risky.

As usual, it's Hinata who wants to jump at the chance to do something strange, but fun. This could be their chance, he reasons, to restructure a classic story into a narrative that's relevant to them. And they get to do it together, and that's the best part, isn't it? He throws in a generous helping of puppy dog eyes, and because Kageyama is weak, they end up signing on for _Heart of the Jungle_ not too long after that meeting.

Which brings them to today.

The perks of being famous, very cute, and (most importantly) dating Kageyama grant Hinata all sorts of privileges that wouldn't normally be afforded to the average person, movie star or otherwise. But he's _really_ trying to be subtle about infiltrating Kageyama's costume and make up test.

They aren't typically a group activity. The time of the stars, the director, the cinematographer, the costume and lighting designer, are all valuable and scarce, and wasting it isn't advised. It's not a fashion show, even if they are putting on lots of different outfits and turning and posing for the camera.

Hinata knows all this. But he's determined to get into Kageyama's costume test, because if he misses his chance now, he might have to wait weeks to see it after this when they're filming on the lot in London. And this shoot isn't like any of the ones they've done before.

Kageyama _grew out his hair_ for this one.

And Hinata is slowly losing his entire shit over it.

Hinata's hair color is more recognizable (and extremely beloved among his fans), but it's also fairly unruly and takes ages for a stylist team to tackle. Contrast with Kageyama, whose hair seems to shine like it's being lit from within under any lighting and with almost zero product in it. Hinata would be more irritable about how unfair it is if he didn't get to stick his face in it at every available opportunity (while Kageyama protests good-naturedly, but otherwise lets him do as he pleases).

It stands to reason that with _more hair_ he'd be _more dangerous,_ but it isn't until the reality is staring Hinata in the face, and growing steadily more lethal over the course of several months, that he's forced to admit utter defeat. Kageyama with his hair grown out is devastating. It's like a punch straight to the gut every time he tucks it behind his ears or sweeps it out of his face. It's like he's _trying_ to kill Hinata when he starts pulling it back, into a low ponytail or worse—the Messy Bun.

Kageyama doesn't seem to realize the correlation between the span of time in which he grabs a hair tie and Hinata gets naked. Yet. He will probably figure it out, and then he'll be sexily insufferable, so Hinata hasn't outright said anything. But he's heard _rumors,_ now, about Kageyama's wardrobe for _Heart of the Jungle,_ and it sounds like it literally doesn't involve much.

What it does purportedly involve is a loincloth. And Hinata is determined to see him in it.

When he creeps onto the stage they're shooting the tests on, Suga spots him first, and gestures for him to come closer. 

"Hey," Hinata whispers, "is he still going?"  

Suga looks like he wants to laugh. "Yeah," he says, waving his hands in Hinata's direction. "Come see, come see."

Pleased to be invited in, Hinata trots over for a better look, glances over to where they're shooting, and stops in his tracks.

The stage they're set up in has been completely dressed to look like the idyllic interior of a very rustic treehouse. Vines have been dangled outside the boundaries past the windows, and the wooden interior is illuminated by the film lights to give it a homey, sunny look. It's all really nice, Hinata thinks, but nicer still is Kageyama posing inside it.

"Oh… my god?"

The loincloth rumors were blessedly rooted in truth. Nearly all of Kageyama's gorgeous, leggy body is on full display, only covered by a small but strategically placed fluttering cloth between his thighs. It's _leopard print._ Somehow, it makes his abs look even better, and accentuates the plunging V of his hipbones. The hair, which has always been good, just _works_ on it, too—flowing and handsomely dramatic. Oh, they've got a fan trained on him, no wonder.

Hinata smacks Suga wordlessly on his arm, too stunned to form words. He's seen Kageyama look _good_ before, but this is something else.

"I _know,_ I know—" Suga says. "He thinks it's ridiculous."

"It _is_ ridiculous," Hinata says. "Ridiculously _hot."_

"You should tell him," Suga confides in him. "He really wants to do this one for you."

"What—really?" Hinata asks, but before Suga can say anymore, a stunned voice calls,

 _"Shouyou?"_ Oops. Hinata turns to see Kageyama staring right at him now, eyes wide. He's stopped mid-heroic wild man pose. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello!" Hinata says, trying to convince his brain to function normally. It's not working. "I, uh, came to see you!"

Kageyama regards him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I needed to talk to you about the, uh—" Hinata says, wracking his brain for a suitable reason. None appears. "Just to, um, talk to you really quick about the… I wanted to ask you—dammit, come with me."

Kageyama looks baffled when Hinata pulls him off to the side, which is actually sort of perfect for his character in this film. Maybe Hinata will suggest he try and recapture the expression later. For now, he's too focused on figuring something else out.

"What is it?" Kageyama asks. "Why are you really here?"

Hinata bites his lip and then says, "Did you know you look really amazing?"

Kageyama leans back, looking even more stunned. "What?"

"I _really_ wanted to see you," Hinata tells him. "I _had_ to, because you've been killing me with the hair, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you in this role since we got the script, and when I heard there might be loincloths involved—"

"You're having a laugh," Kageyama says, squinting at him.

"I'm not!" Hinata whisper-wails at him. "I am not having _any_ laughs, I swear. God—Tobio, I haven't recovered from the fact that I'm sleeping with you yet, and then you go and do this?!"

Kageyama's face remains blank for about four full seconds, before a sly smile begins to poke at the corners of his mouth. "You're serious. You sound like a fanboy, d'you know that?"

"I _do_ know that," Hinata groans, "but also, I kinda _am_ one."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kageyama asks, but he sounds more amused than anything else, at least.

"I wanted to check," Hinata says. "I want to make sure you're okay with this." Tentatively, he rests his hands very lightly on Kageyama's pecs. They are very firm, which he knew already, but— _god._ He is gonna _kill_ in this film… if he wants to do it, that is.

"Okay with what?" Kageyama asks, voice soft. The kind of gentle that makes Hinata want to melt, because it is rare, for Kageyama. That's how he got his reputation for being so intimidating. Except Kageyama sounds like that a lot more often, now, with him.

"With doing this movie," Hinata says. "Suga said that—that you're doing it for me, and I—"

"That's a load of bollocks," Kageyama says. "Well—I mean, that _is_ why, but… not just because you're my boyfriend, or anything."

"Then?"

"Because, idiot," Kageyama says, "when you get excited about something it makes _me_ excited about it. That's why we did _Speed Demons,_ right? And look how that turned out."

Hinata smiles. Seven movies in and with an eighth slated to start pre-production the next summer, they still have a blast every moment on set filming that franchise.

"Okay," he says. "Well, now that I've seen you in this, I'm _really_ excited about it. And… definitely excited about you coming home with me, later."

Kageyama snorts, leaning in closer. He clearly doesn't give a shit about professionalism, or anyone watching. "You're ridiculous," he murmurs.

"Speak for yourself, jungle boy," Hinata says, and then decides they can afford to sneak a kiss in here, away from the paparazzi.

Possibly more embarrassing, however, is the obnoxious whistling coming from Suga's direction.

"We'd have more privacy if we literally just fled to a jungle," Kageyama grumbles.  

*

 _Heaven Sent_ is a big deal, maybe the biggest film they've been in since _Hunger._ It's a collaboration between two notable directors, and is being widely promoted and publicized by the studio. Some fans on the internet have even taken to calling it "the most ambitious crossover event in history" (far more have taken to making a copypasta out of the phrase). The project is so huge it virtually takes over a small city in the south of Rome for several months, and it has the budget to back up the hype.

The film is styled as a sweeping, historical epic (with a run-time near three hours), an aching tale of longing, duty, and romance. The script is damn good, and critics are already pointing to it as the next Academy Awards darling, even before it's been released.

Kageyama, mainly, hasn't noticed much of any of this. He's been far too distracted by Hinata's wardrobe since they first started filming to pay attention to anything else.

They've both worn costumes that have been nominated for (and won) Best Costume Design on more than one occasion. _And_ Hinata has worn risque costumes before. Hell, Hinata has worn lingerie specifically _for_ Kageyama, surprised him with it one weekend on a date to a private island in Bali. And—well, yeah, that had been good, Kageyama had about lost his mind. Hinata's hickeys had ended up in the tabloids.

 _But._ This toga thing they've got him in for the majority of the new film? _Really_ something. The design had undergone several variations (including an exceedingly odd version with cutouts along the sides and stomach that Hinata had firmly vetoed), but they'd finally landed on this tiny white scrap of a thing, barely long enough to cover Hinata's ass, plunging in both the front and the back. The gold jewelry accents in his hair and on his wrists and ankles add an extra layer of irresistible, and Kageyama is having a very hard time resisting. It makes it extremely easy to stay in character, if nothing else.

Today there isn't much characterization to worry about. They're at the photoshoot for the movie's promotional posters, so mostly they just need to stand there and look pretty. They each wear their signature outfits, Kageyama resplendent in a deep purple toga that shows off his bare torso, and Hinata in the little white costume. They're posed in front of a beautiful backdrop of green rolling hills, framed between two tall columns draped with gauze, the idyllic town behind them.

"Alright, for this next one, let's really aim for sensual," the photographer says. "Think the cover of a romance novel. Shouyou just lean back against Tobio, there, and Tobio get a little closer…"

They ham it up as much as they can get away with. Hinata closes his eyes blissfully and throws his head back against Kageyama's shoulder, gripping his thigh as Kageyama holds him firmly with a hand splayed across his stomach and practically pulling the single sleeve of his already negligible costume off his shoulder. The dramatics of it all keep making them both laugh, and they have to pause until they can push past their newest fit of giggles, schooling their faces into expressions of  _heated desire._ If Kageyama thinks about it for too long, he starts snorting, which sets Hinata off every time.

Hinata also keeps shifting slightly, and Kageyama keeps shifting back to accommodate, and he starts to wonder… does Hinata know where and what he keeps pressing against?

Then he catches the look on Hinata's face. Kageyama narrows his eyes.

Oh, he knows. Kageyama can tell by the way his gaze keeps flitting over, how he keeps smiling.

"Do you need something?" Kageyama murmurs, keeping his voice low. His mouth is right next to Hinata's ear anyway, and they're not mic'd up for this so there's no danger of anyone overhearing.

With a hum, Hinata shifts to look coquettishly into the camera. The movement has the added bonus of pressing his hip right into Kageyama's crotch. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't help but _notice,"_ Kageyama says, "that you keep glancing back here like you _want something."_ Hinata turns to face him and Kageyama raises a hand to his cheek to cup his face in one palm.

"Only what I always want," Hinata says with a smile and Kageyama can't help but kiss him as flashbulbs pop on all sides.

Eventually the crew needs to adjust the lighting and the backdrop. It's easy to sneak away then, claiming a bathroom break that turns into hiding in a too-warm, sunny stairwell where nobody is likely to come looking for them. Hinata can't stop laughing as they poke their heads through the door and then quickly slip in, finding it empty.

"We're like," he snorts, "horny teenagers or something!"

"No, _you_ are," Kageyama says, shutting the door as quietly as he can. "I'm just playing victim to your whims."

"How very appropriate of you, _dominus,_ " Hinata says with a grin, and Kageyama picks him up right then and there, holding him up against the wall. Hinata wraps his legs around his waist.

"God, you love that nickname," Kageyama says, nuzzling into Hinata's slightly sweaty neck, biting him in a ticklish spot. Hinata yelps, and Kageyama shushes him.

"I _do!"_ he says cheerfully. "Although, did you know—apparently people online say it's, like, wrong?"

"Hm?" Kageyama asks, not really listening. He slides his hands up Hinata's bare thighs… this toga really is too dangerous to be allowed.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be… _domine—ah,_ Tobio—" Hinata murmurs, as Kageyama presses kisses to his jaw, brushes his lips higher to tease his earlobe. "Something about… not being the correct… Latin declension…"

"Oh, who _bloody_ gives a damn," Kageyama growls, dragging Hinata's hips to slot against his. "Nobody's going to care about that once they see you wearing _this."_

Hinata squeaks. "We can't get our costumes dirty!"

"Should've thought of that before," Kageyama says.

It's a messy, fast rush of frantic grinding, the kind that—somewhat embarrassingly—neither of them has really been a stranger to since they started dating. It would be lying, though, to say Kageyama is surprised by times like these; when the need to feel Hinata's skin under his hands, his taste on his tongue, is so overwhelming that they sometimes have to scramble into each other's trailers, or meet each other on set, or wake each other up when one person comes home late, late in the night after filming. Their lives are endlessly busy, but the pull to be together never fades.

The costumes are easy to work with, fortunately. Fabric hiked up around hips, underwear pushed aside, skin on skin, hot and rubbing against each other. They have no lube and not enough time for prep, so he doesn't enter Hinata, and that's fine. Hinata feels as good against Kageyama as he does around him, or in him, and with the added sense of urgency it's not long before Kageyama finishes, gasping into Hinata's neck. Hinata comes over his fingers a few moments later, a bitten off moan swallowed up as Kageyama kisses him down from his high.

In the end, by some miracle, the costumes escape mostly unscathed, although the state of them is fairly disheveled. They clean up in the bathroom and notice in a slight panic that their hair is possibly even more in shambles than their clothes. They end up wasting almost more time trying to rearrange their costume jewelry on their heads without it looking askew enough that people will ask questions (almost nobody will ask them questions, except their managers, and even they mostly don't want to know).

Suga does shoot them a shrewd look when they waltz back out to the set where everyone is gathered, just in time for them to finish setting up. Yachi fusses over Hinata's hair for a bit before the stylists take over. Kageyama's make-up specialist looks bewildered over how red his cheeks are before Hinata tells her not to worry, he was just getting some exercise in between takes.

"He's very healthy," he says. Kageyama smacks him upside the head and immediately gets _tsk_ -ed by several stylists and Suga at once for upsetting Hinata's golden circlet once again.

"Everyone's always on your side," Kageyama says, as they take their marks once again.

"That's because you keep trying to make me look bad in photos," Hinata tells him.

"I'm not!"

"You're trying to sabotage my Oscar chances again."

"I don't have to go out of my way to do that."

Hinata elbows him as people start to call for their attention; telling them to look at this camera, that one, smile, look at each other, look serious, change poses. It's endless direction, something Kageyama is very used to.

"Either way, I like standing up there together," Hinata says quietly. "Let's get Best Picture again."

One thing Kageyama is still getting used to—he doesn't need direction when it comes to Hinata. He knows what to do, needs no script, no call to action. Hinata is there, so Kageyama loves him, plain and simple. He pulls Hinata in to hold him closer, not just for the cameras. 

"Don't care where I stand, as long as it's with you," he says.

Hinata's hand squeezes his, and Kageyama can see the edges of the smile he wears so well, better than any costume.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The two "movies" mentioned in this fic do exist as fics I've written! You can read [Heart of the Jungle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225145/chapters/22690106) and [Heaven Sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414322/chapters/25570173) on AO3!
> 
> I've put all my 2018 Kinktobers into [this collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/essellekinktober2018)! 
> 
> **Past Kinktober collections:**   
>  [2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)   
>  [2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)
> 
> Thanks for joining me this October, everyone!!! <3333
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
